One of the forms of pasta most popular with consumers—known for a long time—is that of a so-called “tortiglione”, which may be regarded as being a variant of macaroni, differing from the latter in that it has ridges with a helical rather than longitudinal orientation as in the case of macaroni.
The attached FIG. 1 shows a tortiglione of the conventional type and the aforementioned helical orientation of the ridges is clearly visible.
Tortiglione is a type of pasta which is popular because of its particular and marked consistency when tasted and is particularly suitable also for the preparation of pasta dishes in an oven, because of its particular firmness when cooked.
One object of the present invention is to provide a novel type of tortiglione, which may have consistency characteristics which are further improved compared to a conventional tortiglione, without modifying the ingredients from which the pasta is produced.